


Safe and Secure

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Saidicam, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to the "naked proposal" challenge.</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Secure

Title: Safe and Secure  
Author: Saidicam29  
Rating: G  
Codes: Sa, Am...<turns away whistling innocently>  
  
Summary: An answer to the "naked proposal" challenge.  
  
Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star Trek and everything associated with it.  
  
  
  
"Remove your blouse."  
  
Amanda slowly reached up to unclasp her buttons, one after the other until the shirt was open.  Looking into his eyes hesitantly, she slid the blouse off her shoulders and tossed it carelessly upon the counter.  
  
"Now your bra, and the skirt.  Don't forget the shoes as well..."  
  
"My shoes?"  
  
"Everything, it must be everything."  
  
She did as he bid her, standing before him in nothing but her pink lace panties.  He approached her, looking her over carefully.  Gently he reached out to lift the waistband of her undergarment away from her flesh, glancing at her face.  "Let's just see what you're hiding in here, shall we?"  She blushed, and he couldn't resist a slight smile as he stole a peek at her crotch.  "I want these too," he said, indicating her underwear.  
  
"Is that necessary?" she asked demurely.  
  
"Indeed, it's essential."  
  
Amanda removed the small strip of clothing, then looked at Sarek, who was watching her intently, his face slightly flushed.  
  
"Now you."  
  
The soft feminine voice drew Sarek away from his own prurient thoughts.  "Of course," he murmured, removing his robe and folding it neatly in half before setting it gently aside.  He quickly divested himself of his tunic and pants leaving him completely nude, as it is uncustomary for his people to wear the confining underclothes Terrans seem to prefer.  He waited for any further requests.  
  
"Very good," she smiled her approval, her eyes absorbing every part of his being.  
  
Sarek took a deep breath, then looked at Amanda, forcing his eyes to remain on her face.  "There is something I have been wanting to ask you.  I suppose now is as proper a time as any other..."  
  
"Of course, Sarek.  Ask me anything."  She waited, her outward appearance patient but inside she was burning with curiosity.  
  
"We have known each other for some time now, Amanda; and we seem to be quite compatible...."  
  
"Yes?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife.  I thought we could have the ceremony next week, as we are going to be on Vulcan anyway."  
  
The air rushed out of her lungs, and Amanda smiled brightly, her eyes glistening with the unshed tears.  "Oh...yes!  Nothing would make me happier!"  
  
Sarek's eyes softened with his joy, only a slight smile showing any outward reaction to her acceptance.  "Excellent."  He held his hand out to her, his fingers paired, as was pleased to see her return the gesture.  
  
"Ok," a male voice interrupted their private moment.  "Now you two need to walk through the x-ray tunnel."  
  
"Then you can redress and continue to your transport," a female voice interjected.  
  
Sarek and Amanda broke their contact, turning to the security guards with concealed disdain then proceeded to step on the conveyor belt that would take them through the full body x-ray machine.  As they waited patiently for their ride to end, Sarek turned to his wife-to-be, his annoyance showing slightly.  "I understand that security is an issue for any government, t'hy'la; but I really think your people are taking transport security to the extreme!"  
  
The End (obviously this was written tongue-in-cheek...sort of <G>)


End file.
